Operation:Girlfriend
by RachelHPLover
Summary: Dominique Weasley has found herself stuck, pining over the same girl for years. In an attempt to abandon her crush, Dominique and her two best friends try desperately to find her a girlfriend. 5th year is already difficult with OWLs to worry about, but throw in a bunch of hormone ridden teenagers and it gets that much worse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dears! I've decided to write a new story about the very underrated, seldom mentioned, Dominique Weasley! Are you pumped? I'm pumped.

So, my plan is for this to be about the lovely next gen. Weasley child on the quest to find a partner and to get over her crush. Please enjoy, comment, favorite, and follow. This first chapter as loads of fun so I hope you all enjoy very much. Also, don't forget to look at my other stories! I'm proud of al of them, although I hope they'll continue to improve as/if I add to them!

Disclaimer:As the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns anything/one you have heard of before. She is amazing and deserves credit for the inspiration, the setting and many of the characters.

Enjoy!

Ch 1- Meet the Team

"Alright team. Listen up." Sebastian Hackney hollered into the noisy locker room. The chatter died down instantly, excitement thick in the air as the entire Slytherin quidditch team turned to look at their captain. "We are _winning_ this season! We're going to train harder and crush those sorry arses in the other houses to a sad, depressed powder of loss. This is Charlie and I's last years, so we better win the cup. Let's do it!" The locker room erupted in cheers and I looked around at my teammates fondly. First, there's Sabastian, a seventh year student, our keeper and captain. He's tall and broad, built like a quidditch player, with a shaved head, pale milky skin, and watery hazel eyes. Sebastian is extremely determined and doesn't take anything as seriously as quidditch.

Standing to the left nearby were best friends and our two beaters, Juliette Perry and Charlie Morton. They might be the most unlikely combination of friends you'd have ever seen. Juliette is a short, stocky fourth year with broad shoulders and long blond hair. She has icy gray eyes and is the scariest person on our team by far. When Juliette gets angry, (which is quite often actually) there is nothing you could do but endure her fiery rage. Charlie on the other hand is lean and lanky with orange hair and a happy face. He's a carefree seventh year with the most contagious laugh. Unlike Juliette, he isn't built like a beater, but somehow uses his Slytherin wits to be extremely talented.

Behind them stood my cousin Albus Potter, a sixth year and one of our three chasers. Al has crazy dark hair like his dad, but that's where the resemblance stops. Unlike Uncle Harry, Al has milky brown eyes like his mom, and a freckled complexion. He's built similar to Uncle George, tall and thin, but also sturdy and muscular. Now, I know what you're thinking. _Albus Potter? Slytherin? It can't be!_ But alas, both Al and I were sorted into Slytherin.

Merlin's Beard! I didn't introduce myself! My mother would be so displeased with my manners. I'm Dominique Weasley, 5th year Slytherin and the quidditch team's seeker. I have an untameable red main attached to my head, green eyes like my dad, and fair skin, dotted with an occasional freckle. I'm thin, smallish (around 5'5) but with broad shoulders and ginormous thighs. I'm grateful for my toned stomach, but my muscular back, shoulders, biceps and legs make me look like a man. My friends try to convince me otherwise, but honestly, I'm not buying it.

Moving onto the remaining two chasers. First, there's Kieran Abram, one of my best friends and fellow 5th year. He's a muggleborn with chocolatey skin, and closely shaved short dark hair. He's tall and muscular, but thin, like Charlie. He has the darkest eyes, and girls practically swoon when he walks by. Not only is he physically attractive, but he's witty and charming too. Kieran is a bit of a player, but I love him anyway. (Platonically of course) My other best friend, a halfblood named Devin Oakes isn't on the quidditch team, and is a Gryffindor, but Kieran and I love him to bits anyway. He's got an amazing jawline and is more muscular than Keiran. (One might even refer to him as "built") Devin has silky, floppy brown hair that always falls into his eyes "ever so dreamily". (Barf. Girls these days need new hobbies) His eyes are the bluest blue, and he's a freaking genius. Keiran and I are baffled as to why he isn't in Ravenclaw. He too is a huge heartthrob, and girls fawn shamelessly over him, but he's very committed to his girlfriend, Olivia Garrick, a sixth year hufflepuff. She's lovely by the way.

And finally, our last chaser, 5th year Heather Dryden. She's gorgeous. I kid you not, she might be the most attractive person I've ever met. She has short, dark, messy hair that swirls around into her face when we play quidditch ever so sexily and cold, dark eyes. Heather's pale, with skin slightly tanner than mine. Her face is sharp, and angular with pronounced cheekbones and a pointed nose. She's taller than me by about three inches, and has long lean legs but somehow avoids getting broad shoulders. She's toned of course from all the flying, but still feminine and gorgeous. Of course, both Devin and Keiran are totally aware that I fancy her, but luckily she has no idea. Now once again, this might shock you. _A Weasley? Gay?_ I'm aware I'm an outlier. When I came out to my family, it was quite a shock. My mother didn't speak for about 4 hours, but she came around. Luckily, Uncle Ron and Grandma Weasley were there to be the firsts to laugh and hug me, saying they love me no matter what. My family is amazing.

And so, as we strolled onto the quidditch pitch, Sebastian leading us confidently, I made sure to stand near Heather in hopes we'd be partnered up for drills. Unfortunately, I was paired with Charlie. And apparently, Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to start off the quidditch season by trying to kill us. "Everyone, listen up!" He hollered. "We're starting with partner passing drills. Then, we're going to move onto flying drills for agility and speed. Finally, we're going to end practice with an hour of conditioning. This season's going to be great, but we have got to train hard!"

When I trudged back to the locker room with my exhausted team 2.5 hours later, sweat dripping down my back, (school had started only a few weeks ago, so it was still warm with mid september heat) muscles aching, I honestly questioned my decision of joining the quidditch team. But, moments later as Heather combed her fingers through her sweaty hair, pushing it out of her eyes, I was reminded how great a sport it was. Hey! Don't judge me! I'm smitten with a girl and she makes my already favorite thing that much better!

After changing, I waited outside the locker room for Keiran, basking in the orange glow from the setting sun. "See you later, Dom!" Heather called looking back over her shoulder, as she strolled from the locker room toward Hogwarts, hips swaying ever so alluringly. I swear I had to use every bit of strength and willpower I had not rip my clothes off right there. "Yeah, see you." I barely managed, already smiling uncontrollably.

Moments later, Keiran walked out of the locker room, "Ooh, Dominique! Are silly school girl fantasies consuming your thoughts once more?" He teased, laughing as I hurried to catch up with him. "Merlin's beard, Dom. You're pathetic. You are a sorry excuse for a Slytherin, pining over one girl for years, hoping and praying she'll notice you, while you just sit back and stare at her! Nothing's going to happen if you don't talk to her! You're supposed to be clever!"

As we strolled through the Hogwarts doors, I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he cut me off. "No, Dom. Small talk doesn't count. What just happened between the two of you was not you making a move, it was you melting into a Hufflepuff. "Yeah, see you."" He mocked pretending to tremble and hide behind his hands. "You should be more like me!"

"Oh yes, Kieran," Devin snorted as we joined him in the library at our usual table. "It's a great idea to flirt with anything on legs. That'd suit Dom real well, don't you think? Hey, I know! Dom can start practicing the art of seduction on this chair over here! Oh wait. Would that be awkward for you Keiran? I'm pretty sure you've slept with this chair. Or is it that one over there? I think it's _both_!" We laughed as Keiran slapped Devin over the head. "What are you guys even talking about?" Devin asked, laughter still shining in his eyes.

"Domonique over here, still can't seem to form sentences around the lovely Heather Dryden." Keiran mocked.

"Oh Merlin, would you shut it?" I laughed. "I can to talk to Heather, we exchanged a few words after practice today!"

Devin looked at Keiran, they both shared a knowing glance. Devin turned back to me and said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Honey. Small talk doesn't count."

"You weren't even there!" I laughed, knowing he was right.

"I don't have to be there to know you're rubbish at flirting." Devin snorted. "Sometime or another you're going to need to learn how to talk to people you find attractive, Dom."

I huffed, refusing to admit they were right, but that night as I lay awake in my four poster in the girls dormitory, I couldn't help but think that unless I could get some romance into my life, this year was going to be long and boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello darlings! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I worked very hard on it, and I really like the idea for it and that it's about Dominique Weasley instead of one of the more written about characters. This chapter I also see as really good. It's still exposition, but we can get into the good stuff by next chapter. In Ch 2, Operation:Girlfriend is born somewhat. It isn't given a title or anything, but it has begun somewhat. Please enjoy!

If you like what you're reading, please please please comment, favorite, and follow! I appreciate comments so much and would love to see at least one on either of the first two chapters! The more comments you give, the more motivation I'll have to update!

Disclaimer-I did not write the Harry Potter series or any of the characters you've already heard of. I am simply a person who really wishes the story was more than 7 books. (Excluding all of the others not a part of the original series)

Enjoy and comment!

CH 2-OPERATION: SNOG

I sighed, stirring my porridge absentmindedly as I watched Heather laugh with her friends while buttering a piece of toast. She throws her head back slightly every time she laughed, and shakes her dark hair out. I Was finding it incredibly endearing at the time, and couldn't seem to pull my eyes away. When she'd pull her head back up from laughing, her eyes would be more watery and her upturned lips literally melted me into me a Hufflepuff. Apparently something was very funny at that end of the table. _Maybe I should ask them for their orange juice…_

As I pondered ways for potential elbow brushing with Heather, my two best friends huffed. "Dom, you're pathetic." Keiran snorted, pulling me from my lovely thoughts.

"You're drooling, sweetie." Devin joked. "Honestly, at this point it's a miracle she doesn't know you fancy her."

"You need a distraction, Dom." Keiran said. "A good snog. That solves every problem."

"Maybe for you, Keiran," I huffed, getting defensive. "But I actually value human connection. I'm not a heartless, conceded, arse."

"Ouch, Dominique! You slay me!" Keiran cried, pretending to be hurt. "It's a good thing that as a Slytherin, I take that as a compliment. What I'm trying to say is that you need a girlfriend. I know how you Hufflepuffs value human interaction, sappiness, and all the worst parts of a relationship."

"Hey! Hufflepuff's are great!" Devin laughed, punching Keiran softly.

"Sure, but you only say that because you're shagging one." He retaliated.

Hands up in defeat, Devin laughed. "Can't argue there, my friend. That _is_ definitely a plus. Anyway, back to Dom. How are we going to find her a "good snog"?" He asked, putting air-quotes around his last two words.

"I say, after the first quidditch match we have a party and Dom can find someone to snog there." Keiran stated, matter of factly. "Oh and don't give me that look, Dom. It's been ages since you've had a good snog!"

He had a point. I hadn't had any sort of relations with a girl since around July when Keiran's cousins had visited. Honestly, it had been ages! No don't worry. I wasn't shagging my best friend's cousin or anything. Merlin's beard! I'm not that awful! We had went into town to hang out at a muggle bar, and I met a girl there. She had long, straight blond hair, a small waist, and plump lips. It was great, (she seriously knew how to kiss) but it was only a one time thing. Now, in my current state, I was beginning to feel a tad bit deprived. (By a tad bit I mean REALLY thirsty. Parched. Severely dehydrated. Withering. EXTREMELY DESPERATE) And plus, if I was ever going to snog Heather, I'd need to be well practiced.

"That sounds good," Devin smiled, looking over for my nod of approval. Once I sighed, signaling that I wasn't _completely_ opposed to the idea, he continued. "When's the first match?"

"Next weekend."

"Perfect!" Devin smiled, clapping his hands. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his attention was drawn from our conversation as his girlfriend, Olivia Garrick (the Hufflepuff he's shagging as Keian secretly refers to her) started making her way towards us. She's got shoulder length milky brown hair that has a slight wave, but is generally pretty tame, and large bright eyes. She looks like a Hufflepuff too. She's soft, not chubby but not incredibly thin, with a round, happy face and twinkling eyes. She's absolutely adorable and Devin is completely smitten with her. Plus, she's got amazing teeth, a wide smile, and a blissfully, bubbly laugh. He stood to meet her, kissing her lightly. "I'll see you later guys!" He called as he began to walk to Herbology, hand in hand with Olivia.

"Ugh. Love." Keiran snorted, miming vomiting under the table. "It disgusts me. We should get going too, though. If we're late to potions again Professor Farish is going to murder us. I swear she's trying to ruin my life and fail me in potions."

Days later, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead after a long, hot quidditch practice, I couldn't help but begin to feel anticipation for our first match that weekend. Only four days left until the match, and if we didn't win Sebastian would kill us all. Honestly, he'd _kill_ us. Slowly and painfully. The match was against Hufflepuff. They weren't Gryffindor or Slytherin level good, but they could seriously blow Ravenclaw out of the water. The Hufflepuff team used to be a bit of a joke, but over the past few years it's blossomed into a serious opponent. The added rumors of serious improvement within the team didn't help to calm our nerves either.

Every night before practice Sebastian would give us a pep-talk that lasted ages about how every other team should cry after matches against us because they'd lose so badly. He said we should be winning by so much it's considered comical. Sebastian saw it as an honor to play against at all, and every other house team should just be grateful to stand in our presence and breathe our air. Sebastian can be completely ridiculous and a little too intense, but we love him anyway. I don't know about all Slytherins, but our Slytherin quidditch team had a serious opposition to losing.

Not only did I want to win, but I was also seriously getting pumped to finally get in a good snog. Call me a Slytherin, but snog-deprivation is a serious issue in my life! If I don't get a good make out session every once in awhile I am not pleasant to be around! With all of the teenage hormones, snogging can get complicated, but once you mix in a couple of shots of fire whiskey, you're golden. Alright now, calm down. Let me clarify. That didn't sound how I wanted it to. I would never take advantage of an intoxicated person. Ever. My parents raised me a little better than that. I mean really, do you reckon a Weasley would ever do something as worthless and despicable as that? It's just a little alcohol loosens you up, makes you more open. Someone who might usually be an anxious mess can finally relax and become a whole lot more enjoyable. And also, I'm not one to string someone along. For situations like this, I'm always sure to clarify with whoever I decide on snogging that there are no strings attached. During a Slytherin party, that is far from unusual. What can I say? We're heartless and noncommittal.

Friday was a blur of nerves and classes. In the spirit of Quidditch, some of our professors decided to refrain from loading us with homework for the weekend. That was much appreciated. O.W.L.s would definitely prevent us from catching a break later in the year, so it was many students' goals to stock up on fun and free time now. I was really lucky we weren't assigned much homework because I was having a bit of trouble focusing. That night as I lay my head down, my head buzzed with thoughts of not only the match, but what might be coming after it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, all! How are we? Sorry for the posting hiatus, but life happens. I ended up having to get surgery, and you know that is a thing that really makes writing fan fiction seem like more of an after thought. I would promise to write more, but that is highly unlikely. Please read and review! (COMMENTSCOMMENTSCOMMENTS) Thank you!

Enjoy!

CH 3-QUIDDITCH (AHHHHHH)

I love quidditch. It's the greatest sport. The wind in your hair, the adrenaline rush, the terror from flying, the drive to win. It's all amazing. However, I as I sat at breakfast the next morning, I don't reckon I was loving quidditch a whole lot. Keiran had to have been feeling the pressure of that days match as well, but for some reason he can control himself and never seems nervous. I was not born with that gift.

"What's with the faces, loves?" Devin sighed, yawning and stretching as he plopped himself down to our table, piling his plate with toast, eggs, sausage, and bacon. Just the sight of his food made me feel ill.

"Please take your food somewhere else, Dev." I groaned clutching my stomach. "I think I'll be ill."

He chuckled, buttering a piece of toast and forcing it into my hands. "Eat up, it's just nerves. Anyway, Olivia tells me Hufflepuff is actually getting good. You'll need your strength."

The toast I was just barely managing to choke down turned to dust in my mouth and I paled. Kieran raised his eyebrows at me, his chocolatey forehead creasing in amusement. "You are such a Hufflepuff, Dom!" He laughed. "Are you sure you're going to be playing for Slytherin this match, or are you going to reveal your true colors of black and yellow today? Besides, cheer up. You at least are going to get in a good snog tonight."

I rolled my eyes."You act like I only care about snogging, Kieran." I joked standing up from our table to walk out of the great hall towards the quidditch pitch.

"Don't kid yourself." He said, standing to follow me. "You are a Slytherin after all."

The air in the locker room was cool and tense, hovering nervously over our shoulders. The normally carefree Charlie Morton stood, hunched biting his fingernails. Next to him stood partner in crime, Juliette Perry stood silently braiding her hair, icy eyes fixed on one spot in the wall. Al didn't really look nervous, but he kept touching his hair. Kieran of course didn't seem to care in the slightest. He was leaning against a wall, lazily drawing shapes in the air before him with his wand. Heather seemed calm too, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and chatting quietly with Sebastian, as if she were trying to calm him down. His fingers vibrated violently against his leg, and he couldn't stop changing positions.

The locker room was quiet, much more so than before a match against Ravenclaw. This year, Hufflepuff was rumoured to have surpassed Gryffindor in skill. After a nice long, composing deep breath, Sebastian stood and made his way to the center of the locker room.

"If we lose to Hufflepuff we'll never live it down." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin, we all need to play well and hard. If you don't perform I can kick you off the team. Now, lets win this!"

We cheered, those of us who were nervous regaining some of our Slytherin confidence for when we started the match. One by one we swaggered out onto the field, eyes of the spectators watching our every move. The Hufflepuff team lined up in front of us, and I set my jaw, staring them down with false cockiness. But hey, as long as they couldn't tell I was scared, I could still psych them out. Once in third year I challenged a fourth year Ravenclaw named Owen Straney to a duel because he was pissing me off. He was older and way smarter than me, so obviously would have come out on top, but before the duel I pulled some ridiculous story about having allied with the werewolves in the Forbidden Forest out of my arse, and apparently it was pretty convincing because he forfeited. Apparently, if they're something I really want, I can be pretty convincing.

Coach Turner's whistled shocked me from my memories, and I focused my glare back on the opponents lined in front of me. On the far left end, stood Catherine Nightingale the lean keeper with long curly hair. Next to her stood the two beaters, stocky Raul Veil and his older sister Monica. Beyond them, bright eyed Michael Creevey, buck toothed Rachelle Redstone, and muscular James Quailes, the three chasers. And finally, Christian Faulkner the 7th year seeker and team captain. With perfectly clear, tan skin, happy face, and strong build Faulkner was the posterchild for a Hufflepuff quidditch player. Kind, strong, and handsome. I wasn't scared or anything though. I reckon he'll apologize every time he goes for the snitch. Hufflepuffs are too polite for a sport like quidditch. It's fact.

With one last whistle from Coach Turner we were off, wind whistling through my hair as I shot up, faster than all of my teammates. I couldn't get the snitch until we were ahead, because Sebastian wanted us to win by almost two hundred points. That means I have to get it when we had at least thirty more points than Hufflepuff. Right out of the gate, Slytherin took possession of the quaffle. Kieren swerved past Hufflepuff beater Veil, and threw the quaffle to Al, who passed to Heather for an incredible shot to the center hoop. Nightingale tried, but she was no match against that initial shot. I'm telling you, Heather's incredible. Every time she moves it's controlled and confident. Al flew by her for a quick high five and she pushed her wild hair from her face, nonchalantly, smiling only slightly.

Hufflepuff was in possession, Michael Creevey passing to James Quailes, who aimed to take a shot, but missed as Juliette Perry launched a bludger his direction. Kieren grabbed the quaffle and passed to Heather, who shot again. This time it was blocked by Nightingale. She's definitely improved since last season. The quaffle whizzed back and forth throughout the match, and the bludger shot in every direction, narrowly missing Sebastian once. For Hufflepuff, Creevey Quailes both scored once, Redstone twice. For Slytherin, Heather and Al both scored twice, Kieran with three. We were up by 30, but Sebastian kept signaling for me to keep stalling. Apparently he thought we could get up even more, but the next two shots were by Hufflepuff, one of which successful. We were only up by 20. Merlin's beard quidditch was stressful.

I could see Faulkner getting antsy as well, and it was becoming worrisome. Luckily, Heather and Kieran both scored magnificently, and we began leading with 40. I knew I would need to catch the snitch now, because this was probably the only time we'd be so far ahead. Hufflepuff was shockingly good. Perfectly timed with my thoughts, a flash of gold directly behind Faulkner's head caught my eye. The snitch darted beneath his broom and out towards the left side of the pitch. Catching a glimpse of it, he immediately swerved towards it, shooting through the air. I followed, trying to catch him, but I knew it was going to be hard to get around him. The snitch dove towards the ground, and I swerved beneath Faulkner, him flying above me to get it. We plummeted downward, hands outstretched. My fingers just brushed the tip of the snitch, it was mine. I sped up, inching ahead of Faulkner. The ground flew towards me much too fast. Faulkner was no longer my concern, I was going to crash. With a surge of newfound speed, I wrapped my hand around the golden orb and jerked my broom up as quickly as possible. My left foot dragged along the grass before I flew up, raising the snitch high above my head, pumping my fist as my fellow teammates hooted around me. Hufflepuff may've been good, but they were no match for Slytherin.

Coach Turner whistled again, signaling our victory, and I let out one final cheer as we began descending towards the field. This match wasn't immensely important, it was just vital for our team to start off on a good foot. When Slytherin quidditch players get low moral, they blame each other and harbor resentment. That isn't good within a team, but we're winners. Eventually we suck it up and get the job done. Pretty much any Slytherin would cut off an arm and a leg to win. It's just how we are.

My feet touched the grass, and I swung a leg over my broom, dismounting. Coach Turner took the snitch from me and secured it back in it's box. Sebastian jogged over to me and gave me a pat on the back, trying to be stern but looking noticeably relieved. "Nice play Weasley, but your flying was slow and your grab weak. You need to be practicing harder so that luck isn't the only reason we win next time." I smirked up at him, choosing not to respond.

"God Seb, you're ridiculous." Heather drawled, as she put her arm over my shoulders. "I thought you played well." She turned, pushing her hair out of her face, hips swinging as she swaggered away.

"Heh heh. Thanks Hea-" I started, but she was already entering the locker room to shower and change before heading back to the castle.

"Wow, Dom." Kieran scoffed, strolling lazily up next to me. "Smooth like a hufflepuff. Smooth like a Hufflepuff."

I scoffed. I was smooth. The smoothest. Alright, maybe not. But Merlin knows I wouldn't need to be smooth at the celebration party tonight. After that catch (which was actually really good despite what Sebastian says) there would be many girls open for a snog.


End file.
